Yusuke Urameshi vs Danny Phantom
Yusuke Urameshi vs Danny Phantom '''is GalactaK's sixty-ninth DBX, featuring Yusuke from ''Yu Yu Hakusho ''and Danny Phantom from the eponymous series. '''Description S4E9! Yu Yu Hakusho vs Danny Phantom! These two are the greatest when it comes to ghostly threats to humankind! But which one is the superior in a 1-on-1 battle to the death? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Night time. Ghosts, as one would expect, were rampant. Everyone was sleeping in this area of town, so they were easy pickings for ghosts. Well, almost everyone. Danny Fenton ran out of his house, quickly becoming Danny Phantom, and going after and defeating several ghosts. However, one particularly tricky one decided to simply run, so Danny gave chase, eventually entering a park. There, Danny caught up to and defeated the ghost, before getting tapped on the shoulder. Danny turned around, looking Yusuke Urameshi in the face. Danny Phantom: Huh? What? Yusuke Urameshi: You have a high spirit level in you. Danny leapt backwards. He knew when he was going to be in a fighting situation. Danny Phantom: I can't help it. Not my problem. Yusuke Urameshi: Sorry kid. Wasn't intending for it to be like this. HERE WE GOOO! Yusuke fired the first shot, firing a small spirit gun at Danny, who quickly became a ghost, and flew upwards to get away from the attack, only to get hit by a second spirit gun and get sent flying downwards. Yusuke then kicked Danny away, shooting several more bullets at Danny while running towards him. Danny for the most part dodged the shots, but the last one hit him, knocking him to the ground. Yusuke then picked him up and used a spirit punch on Danny hitting him into a tree. This was Yusuke's chance. He fired a large spirit gun attack at Danny, who used a reflective shield, sending it back at him, and throwing him backwards onto the ground. Danny then flew at Yusuke, picking him up, flying up, and throwing him back down, before firing an ecto-energy ball at Yusuke, who was hit in the stomach by the attack. He got back up, only to see Danny fly at him, ready to punch him. Yusuke got ready for hit own strike and, for a moment, the two were locked in a fistfight. Eventually though, Yusuke won over, using a spirit punch to knock Danny backwards, before the ghost catcher flew upwards to attack long-range. Yusuke: I guess some people just don't learn. Yusuke fired a spirit gun barrage, hitting both of Danny's ecto-energy waves, and blowing up in mid-air. Danny smiled, picking up a tree using telekinesis and throwing it at Yusuke, who ran out of the way, only to get hit by several energy balls and a punch that sent him flying out of the park and nearly into a building, only for Danny to zoom over and pummel him several times. Yusuke fired a spirit gun, but Danny turned intangible, rendering the attack null and void. Yusuke groaned as Danny became tangible, punching him in the face, before kicking him into a wall, grabbing him, throwing him away and shooting him with several spirit gun attacks. Danny Phantom: You're cool, not gonna lie. Yusuke Urameshi: *aiming another spirit gun* heh... Thanks. Flattery ain't saving you though. Danny muttered "Oh come on..." under his breath, before firing an explosive energy disk at Yusuke, who leapt over it, destroying the building (good thing it was a construction site, huh) Danny tried again, hitting Yusuke, who got back up with a small amount of difficulty, and ran at Danny. Danny simply flew upwards, firing an energy ball that hit Yusuke in the leg, knocking him face-first into the dirt. he got back up, in time to see Danny fist outstretched. He quickly caught the fist, punching Danny instead, who then fired an explosive snowball, throwing Yusuke backwards. He tried another, coupled with one of his energy balls, both of which hit Yusuke, harming him, but not fully killing him. Instead, it just made him angry. He ran over to where Danny was, with Danny sensing Yusuke behind him, and grabbed the punch, but not the kick. Danny fell over agonised by the kick to the nether regions. Danny Phantom: Wh-what the hell man?! Yusuke Urameshi: Sorry, just doing my job. Yusuke leapt backwards, with Danny getting back up. A spirit wave was fired, with Danny using ice shields, before going intangible. This stopped him from getting too harmed, but as soon as he turned tangible, he noticed that Yusuke was charging a spirit gun mega. Before he could react, Yusuke fired, hitting Danny and vaporising him in an instant. Conclusion (Cue Yu Yu Hakusho- Smile Bomb) This game's winner is: Yusuke Urameshi! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature either a Yu Yu Hakusho ''character, or a ''Danny Phantom ''character. '''Next Time' The two dark emperors go head to head next in DBX!Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Cartoon vs Anime Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Ghost themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts